Power converters such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, travel power converters configured for use with high power consumption consumer devices like hair dryers and curling irons may be bulky and expensive to manufacture because of substantial voltage transforming that is traditionally carried out in configuring such devices.
Travelers and other users of power converters desire lightweight, reliable, compact and robust apparatuses to facilitate packing and carrying the apparatus in luggage.
There is a need for an apparatus and method for shaping an input signal to effect a desired output signal that is lightweight, reliable, compact and robust.